


Baby, you're my safety

by hazzagasm



Category: Marlies own fandom which is a new thing
Genre: F/F, I have to get to bed, Like 300 words?, This will be very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Marlie discovered that we are quite fond of the idea of subspace, and I have a thing for writing stories about my life, so why not? It feels weird knowing I'm probably talking to no one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're my safety

"Babe? Are you sure about this? I want you to really want this. Do you trust me?"

Your voice is soft. So very soft and caring. You look slightly worried. "Babe?"

I nod. "I trust you. Always did", I say truthfully.

I feel you loosen up a little, as a smile stretches over your pink lips. "Good. I trust you as well, Maria. This is new for me too, so you'll have to help me get through it too."

I nod again, looking into your eyes. I feel love running through my mind and body, and I lean in to place a gentle kiss to your soft lips. They taste slightly like vanilla, and they feel soft like the inside of a rose. I sigh dreamingly.

"Safetyword?", you ask, as you break the kiss, looking at me seriously.

"Red, yellow, green? Like the thing I showed you?", I sound unsure.

"Of course, love. Sounds good. Red for no, green for yes, yellow for a little unsure right?", you ask.

I nod silently, smiling a little.

"Good, clothes off, sweetie. You want me to do it?"

I shake my head. "You don't have to. I'll do it myself." I pull my skirt down, slowly undressing, feeling your eyes on me, enjoying putting on a show for you. I bite my lip.

"Get on the bed, baby", you tell me, and I waste no time following orders. I feel slightly anxious, but mostly excited. I look at you, awaiting what to do.

"So pretty. Very good. I'm gonna tie your hands to the bedpost, okay hun? Color?"

"Green", I decide.

"Good girl. So obedient. Gonna make you feel really good, baby. Make you floaty and carefree. You good?"

I nod, tugging a little at my tied up hands. It feels a little weird, but so far I like it.

"Yeah, feels good", I mutter. "Definitely green."

You smile at that. "Perfect. I'm gonna get the toys, okay? I'll be right back", you assure.

I wait patiently on the bed.

You're back in no time, putting the box with toys next to the bed, shuffling through it. I try to peek, but it's impossible from this angle. God, I'm curious.

You pull out a few things, laying them at the end of the bed. Again, a place I can't see. I pout at that, and you let out a heartedly laugh.

"Don't worry, love. I'll take good care of you. Trust me, just leave this to me. I'll never ever hurt you, okay baby girl?"

I smile, blushing, but nodding my head a little. "I know", I say.

"You wet, baby?"

I nod.

"Good. Spread your legs love, I'm gonna finger you open, and then we'll see what to do next, okay?"

I nod again, spreading my legs as asked.

I feel two fingers slip inside my tight heat, and I bite down hard on my bottom lip. A little sound crossed between a moan and a whine escapes my lips, as I feel your fingers slip in and out of me in a slow pace.

"Fuck", I let out.

"No cursing. Good girls don't curse. You're a good girl, aren't you?" Desperate nod. "Think you can take another finger, baby?"

"Yes. God, please, Marlies", I whine, bucking my hips a little.

You hold them down. "I think you're getting a little out of control, love. How about we have you focus on something else for a while, huh?"

I rock back and forth as much as I can, feeling very, very horny.

You turn around, grabbing a toy. I look up to see you holding nipple clamps.

"Maybe this will take your focus elsewhere", you say.

I gasp. Feeling butterflies in my stomach. Yellow? No. Yes. No?

You sense my struggle. "Color?", you ask in a gentle voice, and I know you're afraid of hurting me. 

"Green", I decide, because you're here with me. Here for me.

The pain from the clamps is so intense. It hurts, but it hurts so good. I never thought I'd enjoy this kind of pain, but you make it feel like the best experience in the world.

"Fuck, baby. You look so good. So good for me. Gonna give you that third finger now, okay? This may stretch a bit, baby", you tell me.

I feel your fingers scissoring inside of me, and I try to concentrate on the feeling, but it's all so overwhelming, with the clamps. I let out an endless stream of small whines and pleasurable moans.

"Taking it so good, darling. Looks like we won't be needing lube at all, look at you. You're absolutely leaking. Such a good little girl", you praise, and it feels like heaven.

My heart is beating so fast from being overwhelmed with senses and feelings. I feel so much love for you, but I also feel nervous. What if I can't even get into subspace? I really want to.

You pull your fingers out, and I whine at the loss of the feeling. "No. No, no, no, please", I beg.

"God, you're gagging for it, beautiful. You should see yourself, so willing, so gorgeous. All for me", you say, holding up a toy in front of me. A pink dildo, long and slim.

"Think you can handle this one, love?"

I nod.

"Great. Hold still, pretty", you say, gently pushing the tip of the dildo inside me, while leaning your head down to bite and kiss at my inner thighs. I'm ecstatic. Pleasured in so many ways.

You push the dildo in deeper, and turn on some sort of vibration. I let out a strangled sound.

"That's it. Taking it all so greedily. Such a nice little slutty girl. Am I fucking you good, baby?"

I nod, fast movements, trying to push the dildo even deeper inside myself.

I let myself relax and focus on the mixed pain and pleasure, while you start fucking me deeper and faster on the dildo.

"Marlies, please, I'm gonna.. babe, please", I let out, all shaky breaths.

"Not yet, love. Hold it for another minute, okay?"

I nod, trying my hardest not to let myself reach my high. 

You pull the dildo out gently, licking a long stripe over my slit, sending chills down my spine. "Now, you can come, darling", you say, still working your mouth on my area.

I bite my lip hard, shrieking, pushing myself over the edge, feeling an orgasm roll through me in heavy waves. I've never had an orgasm like that before.

You kiss my inner thighs gently, carresing my skin with your hands, muttering comforting things to me.

I feel sort of numb, but the pain from the clamps and my tied up hands is still evident. I've never felt so good.

"That was really beautiful. Pretty intense. Think you can help me to an orgasm like that?", you say in a sugary sweet voice, running your hands gently over my body.

"Yes. Yes, please, Marlies, let me. Oh god, please let me pleasure you. Want you so bad", I beg.

You start untying my hands, from the bedpost, smiling slightly. "I know, babes. In a minute, okay?"

I nod quickly.

You grab a set of handcuffs with white fluffy fur, holding them in front of my face. "See what I bought. Remember how you wouldn't shut up about these? Well guess what, you're gonna wear them tonight, honey", you say excitedly.

My eyes light up a little, as I hold my hands out to you, so you can cuff them. "Thanks. Thank you so much", I say.

"You're welcome, love. Now shut up, and look me in the eyes. I want you to ride my lap, okay? Understood? You're gonna sit your pretty self here, and grind on me until I come", you explain.

I nod eagerly.

I crawl into your lap, sitting myself so our clits are near eachother, and starts circulating my hips a little, grinding on you, moaning weakly from already being very sensetive.

"Good girl. Faster", you praise, and I feel pride flow in my body.

I do as you say, and keep working you closer to an orgasm, my own area starting to feel on the edge again.

"Mm, so good. I'm gonna come, babygirl", you say, and come at the exact same time. You let your head drop to my shoulder, moaning loudly, biting gently at the soft skin there, while I guide you through your orgasm.

"Fuck, so good. You any close, love? I can see it on your face", you say.

I nod.

"Good. Wait a moment. Gonna fuck it out of you."

You reach into the box, digging around, until you find the thing you were lookning for. My eyes grow big. A strap-on. I'm thinking yellow for a flash of a second, but then I imagine it, and my mind is all green.

"Lay down on your stomach, hands over your head", you command gently.

I do as you say, and hear you fumble with the strap-on behind me. I'm so horny, and I might come from just thinking about this.

"You ready, babe?"

"Mmm", I say, nodding my head.

I feel the strap-on slide gently inside my already stretched hole, as you grab my hips, starting a slow pace. 

"You look so good like this. Might have to do this more often. Ready to see stars yet, babe?"

All I can do is whine.

You go a little faster, gribbing my hips tighter.

"Touch yourself", you order me, and I do as told.

"So.. I'm so.. so close", I rasp out.

"Good, hold on, babe. I've got you", you assure. "I want you to come, when I pull off the clamps, okay love?"

I nod, whimpering.

You reach out to pull the first clamp off. I almost scream at the intense pain and pleasure mixing wildly inside me, making me go crazy. Then you pull the other one off, and I lose it. Another wave of sick orgasms hit me, and it's even better than before. How is that even possible?

I scream your name into the pillow, feeling my own juices run in thin lines down my inner thighs, as everything gets blurry, and I feel lighter than the air around us. I'm under. I just know it. I feel it in my stomach. 

You pull me into your arms, very gently, almost like you're afraid of breaking me, and I hear you whisper; "You with me, love?" 

I nod, and my head feels a little heavy. My mind is fuzzy. Like in a dream. I hear your voice clearly. Like it's the only thing on my mind.

"You feel good, babe?"

I nod again. "Very", I croak, "S' all hazy. I like it", I add.

You smile softly. "Good. I'm here, love. I'm taking care of you. Are you green?"

"Mmmhmmm, I think so. Just. Just don't leave me? Please?", I say.

"I would never. I'm here for you, love. You're my special girl. I would never let you get hurt."

I smile dazedly. "Okay. Did I do okay?"

"Of course, baby. You did well. Were so beautiful. Always are. You're mine. My special babygirl. Can you come back to me, please? I don't want you to fall asleep like this, love."

I nod, looking at you with glassy eyes, a little gone. I try to focus, fluttering my eyes, feeling everything turn brighter and more clear.

"That's it. You with me again, sweetie?", you ask, running your hand through my hair.

"Almost", I mumble, leaning into your touch. "Still a little fuzzy, though."

"I'm so glad we tried this out. You were so good. Wanna do this again sometime, princess?", you ask, as I snuggle up close to you, breathing in your scent.

"Definitely", I say. And that's it. We both know this is not the last time we're gonna do this, and as we go to sleep, we're holding eachother tight, dreaming of all the things we have yet to experience in bed. And other places...

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I always put notes in the end.  
> Um. This was it. Hope I did okay?


End file.
